Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens system, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to an optical imaging lens system and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
With the development of miniaturized optical systems getting more diverse, the product specifications are becoming more stringent. In order to capture an image having high reality, the need for better imaging functionality is now more demanding than ever. In addition, in order to cope with a wider range of imaging scope, the angle of view of the optical systems has a tendency to increase. On the other hand, with various types of electronic devices on the market pursuing advantages such as light and thin, easy to carry properties, compactness of the optical systems is one of the indispensable elements nowadays.
Furthermore, cameras featuring good image recognition capability have been widely applied to various kinds of electronic devices, such as motion sensing input devices, image recognition systems, head mounted displays, multiple lens devices, dashboard cameras and network surveillance devices. These cameras are capable of detecting motions and surroundings precisely even in a low light condition and thus providing high-quality and low noise images.
However, the conventional optical systems are unable to meet the requirements of a wide field of view and good image recognition capability, simultaneously. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a wide-angle optical system featuring high image quality, large aperture stop, good image recognition capability and compact size.